Lucky
by Lady Oceanstar
Summary: Ryoko's wonderful life-style gets to her..what happens now?


Lucky  
By: Lady Oceanstar  
****  
  
(Yo all, how is everybody? I'm fine, just decided to make my loser self more humiliated by writing another fic. This one envolves Ryoko and Washu. Ryoko becomes a star and Washu watches her with a camera she made into Ryoko's earings she always wears. Its just like Briteny Spears's song, "Lucky" I hope ya like it ^_~)  
  
This is a story about a girl named Ryoko...  
  
"WHAT?! You want me to appear in your movie?!" shouted Ryoko through the other end of the telephone. She had tried out at studio yesterday for a spot in a new movie that would be coming out soon. She was egstatic. She couldn't believe they chose her. "Tenchi will be so proud of me! Hehe!"  
  
"What? A Movie?" said Tenchi as him, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ryoko, and Washu sat at the dinner table. "Thats right! A new film that coming out this summer. Aren't you proud of me Tenchi?" said Ryoko as she hugged up to him. Ayeka growled, "Of course he isn't, you shouldn't be spending your time having day dreams of being a star!" "Wow! Ryoko I can't wait to see you on the big screen!" said Sasami, smiling and giggling, Ryo-ohki sitting on her head munching another one of his carrots. "Wow! I wish I could be in a movie!" said Mihoshi and Kiyone as they both got the anime-starry-eyed look. Washu sat there, looking at her food and Tenchi seen this, "Are you going to congradulate Ryoko, Washu?" Washu still didn't say anything, she pushed her plate away and stood up, walked to her lab door and went inside, leaving everyone sitting there confused.   
  
Washu sat on her chair and sighed. She knew that fame and fortune would get to Ryoko and maybe she would forget about them if she became a big star. When she created Ryoko she didn't know this would happen, but she didn't know many things would happen with Ryoko. She sighed again and whiped a tear from her eyes, then she heard someone behind her, but didn't bother to turn around when she heard the voice. "Washu, whats wrong?" said Ryoko as she stepped up behind her. The black computer popped up infront of Washu, "Nothing, why do you ask?" "Well, you didn't even eat your dinner." said Ryoko, still standing there. "Why are you being so nice?" said Washu, "You've never acted like this before." Ryoko growled, "Well, um..I..I'm gonna go, you seem busy!" Ryoko turned and ran out the door. Washu smiled and turned around as two earing popped up where her computer was. "You are my creation, Ryoko. I should have made these a long time ago..."  
  
The night before Ryoko's big break, Washu snuck into her room. She stepped over and silently pulled out Ryoko's earings, then put the others in. Same color, same shape, same feel, different in one way. These earings where two cameras where Washu could study Ryoko and see how she feels about this entire thing. Washu sighed and kissed Ryoko's forehead, "I wish you luck, Little Ryoko." She then stepped out of the room.  
  
The next day, Ryoko did a fine job. Everybody on the set loved her and the guy in the movie was falling for her, but Ryoko didn't pay any attention. Soon, many people where loving her as Washu watched the entire thing she sighed, soon she would see its not all worth it. Ryoko didn't think so, she was having fun. She had fans everywhere. But, she hadn't returned to the Masaki house-hold in forever. She lived in a big house now. But she was becoming lonely, so one day she asked for Tenchi to come over. He did. She looked different now, her face had changed a bit, but not the spikey hair, "How have you been, Ryoko?" She smiled and laughed, "How do you think Tenchi? I'm in heaven!" Tenchi smiled, "We miss you at home, wish you'd come back." "Tenchi, why would I go home! I'm living a life without worries!!" Tenchi looked at her, "How long do you think a life of luctury will last, Ryoko?" Ryoko smiled, "Come on, Tenchi. I have a big house and an indoor swimming pool! What more could I ask for?! I know, you. Tenchi, stay with me, don't worry about all those other girls! We can get married and everything!"  
  
Washu was watching the entire thing in sadness, "How could she not want to come home?"  
  
Tenchi groaned and pulled away, "You don't understand, Ryoko. I care for all you girls, I wouldn't abandon the others, they're important to. If you want to come home, you can. But I'm not leaving the girls for anybody." Ryoko watched Tenchi walk towards the door as tears of anger and sadness came to her eyes, "I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!!" Tenchi looked over at her as a tear fell down his cheek, then he opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Early Morning, she wakes up  
Knock, Knock, Knock on the door  
It's time for make-up, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go....  
'Isn't she lovely? This Hollywood girl?'   
  
And they say…  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night?"  
  
Ryoko was getting sick of the fame and fortune. Everybody was pushing her now. She was getting all sorts of awards and everything. She has millions of fans everywhere, but...it was all to much. She missed Tenchi, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and, yes, even Ayeka. Washu sat in her lab and watched this entire thing. Watched her cry each night because of Tenchi and everybody else. She just wanted to go home, but she had signed a contract. There was nothing she could do but wait..and cry..  
  
Washu sighed and made a decision. She stood up and fixed her hair. She pulled a cloak out of her closet. She drapped it over herself and went out the door, passing by the dinner table. Tenchi watched her walk passed everyone. She looked at him and then out the door and to the awards show where Ryoko would be going to tonight. She stood in the crowd as she watched her creation..her daughter..walk down the long red carpet. Washu still, even after the smiling and waving, noticed the sadness in Ryoko's eyes.   
  
"Lost in an image, in a dream   
But there's no one there to wake her up   
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning   
But tell me what happens when it stops?   
They go…   
'Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?'  
And they say…   
  
She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night?"  
  
Ryoko sat down in the limo and looked once at the crowd, but as soon as she did..she spotted Washu. Washu stared at her with her intense green eyes. Ryoko wanted to look away, she stared at Washu as she stared back. Washu bit her lip to hold back the tears as she seen Ryoko turn away. She softly whispered and the words were heard in Ryoko's head...  
  
"Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?   
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?   
If there's nothing missing in her life   
Why do tears come at night?"  
  
Ryoko sobbed and buried her face into her hands. The driver turned around and looked at her, "Ms. Ryoko? Are you alright?" Ryoko looked at him and smiled through her tears, "I need to speak with my agent.."  
  
The next day everybody sat at the table eating breakfast. Washu didn't eat much and watched Sasami and Mihoshi pig out on the rice Sasami had made. Kiyone pushed her plate away as she took one look at them and Tenchi just laughed. Ayeka was silent, she just stared at her plate. Now everybody noticed this. Tenchi looked at her, "Ayeka, whats wrong?"   
  
She stayed silent..until..  
  
A loud knock was heard on the door. Tenchi stood up as he heard the knocking again, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He opened the door and gasped as he seen who it was. The spikey hair..the golden eyes. "Ryoko..." he whispered and she smiled, "Hiya Tenchi!" Ayeka jumped up and tackled Ryoko and started hugging her, "YOU MAD WOMAN! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!! Wait..what am I doing?! DARN YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!?" Ryoko smiled, "Its pleasent to see ya too, Princess." Washu looked at her and smiled. Ryoko looked at Washu and smiled. There was a connection and Washu stood up, "Well, I need to get back to my work! Oh, welcome home Ryoko." She walked to her door and went inside. Ryoko smiled and shook her head.   
  
Soon after, Washu was back to work. Happy and excited that Ryoko came back. Then she heard the door behind her open and shut. "Hi Washu," said Ryoko. Washu turned around and smiled, "What do you need, little Ryoko?" "Washu...I wanted to thank you. You gave me the courage to tell my agent and everything about my real feelings," said Ryoko, knowing that she didn't sound like herself. Washu turned back to her computer, "You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me." Ryoko smiled and walked out the door, but before she did she smiled and whispered, "Thanks again, Mom...."  
  
"She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night?"  
  
The End  
  
((IT SUCKS!! I KNOW!! Lol, well thats your decision, oh and you can email me at kaneanmataya@yahoo.com, laterz!!)) 


End file.
